The venting cap of disposable cell culture flask needs to provided with filter disc. Currently, the production of the venting cap is semi-automatic, and the production process mainly includes two steps: first, preparing a strip-shaped filter sheet and putting it on a blanking mould to punch a filter disc of a desired shape, then putting the filter disc to a predetermined position of the venting cap manually; second, arranging the venting cap with the mounted filter disc on the heat-sealing device, so that the bonding and connection of the venting cap and the filter disc can be realized through heat-sealing.
The current production of the venting cap of disposable cell culture flask has the following disadvantages: first, the production of the products is semi-automatic, and the semi-finished products need to be carried from a blanking device to a heat-sealing device, so that the turnover time of the products during production is extended, so is the production time, thereby leading to a low productivity; second, since the filter disc is manually put into the venting cap, the phenomenon that filter disc in the venting cap is in an incorrect position occurs frequently during the operation process. Therefore, there are defective products after bonding through heat-sealing, resulting in a low yield of finished products.